


Romeo and Juliet

by felicitysmoqk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrowcave (Arrow TV 2012), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Olicity Prompt, Oliver Queen Has Feelings, Oliver Queen Loves Felicity Smoak, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitysmoqk/pseuds/felicitysmoqk
Summary: The Queens and the Smoaks have feuded for as long as anyone can remember. When the young prodigy of the Queen family, Oliver Romeo Queen, falls in love with the heiress of Smoak Tech, Felicity Juliet Smoak, blood will be spilled and hearts will be broken.





	1. Sara Rosaline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally write this!!! It's my first Olicity fic and I hope you enjoy :) Please don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Reading Romeo and Juliet really inspired me to make a slooooow burn fic and boom. Here it is! 
> 
> Before anyone freaks out, no, nobody dies. I just wanted to make that clear lol.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read or seen the play, this chapter is meant to be act 1, where both houses are introduced. Romeo (a Montague) is in love with a Capulet, Rosaline, but is heartbroken when he finds out that she has sworn to live in celibacy and become a nun. His friends urge him to sneak into a Capulet ball to meet new women, but Romeo only tags along to look a Rosaline. This is where he meets Juliet and is captivated by her beauty, but he doesn't know that she's a Capulet yet. I've changed a lot of this to fit with the Arrow storyline better.
> 
> I tried to match the roles from Romeo and Juliet to the characters from Arrow as perfectly as I could, although I had to make some adjustments. Here's the list:  
>  **Montagues (Queens)**
> 
> Oliver-Romeo  
> John Diggle-Benvolio  
> Tommy Merlyn-Mercutio  
> Walter-Lord Montague  
> Moira-Lady Montague  
> Thea-Just Thea, there's not really a character she could match with haha
> 
>  
> 
> **Capulets (Smoaks)**
> 
>  
> 
> Felicity-Juliet  
> Donna Smoak-Lady Capulet  
> Noah Kuttler-Lord Capulet  
> Laurel Lance-Nurse  
> Roy Harper-Tybalt  
> Barry Allen-Paris  
> Sara Lance- Rosaline
> 
> I know that a lot of these people aren't directly related to Oliver or Felicity, but that's the joy of fanfiction, isn't it? I get to mix and match and it's soooo fun!

_Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._  
Oliver stared blankly at the table in front of him. He was aware of his mother to his right and the rest of the board members sitting around him, but his mind was wandering elsewhere. He had returned from the island only a few days prior to the Queen Consolidated meeting he was forced to be a part of and he had to admit that there were hundreds of other things he would prefer doing. His mother had been glued to his side from the second he stepped off the boat, eagerly thrusting him back into the whirlwind of a normal life that he wasn’t ready for. Ever since he had escaped purgatory he couldn’t think of anything but. Every waking moment was haunted by the horrible memories and before long his dreams were plagued with lucid images as well. At the present moment, while he was meant to be listening to the head of the science division rattle off numbers, he could only think about one thing; or rather a person.

Sara Rosaline. 

He couldn’t remember what twisted part of himself compelled him to invite Sara on the Gambit. He knew her family had married into the Smoaks, and if his father found out he would be beyond mad. He had been in love with her and now it was his fault that she was dead. He remembered it vividly, how she reached for him as water filled the cabin, calling his name in confusion and terror, eyes wide and pleading as the current sucked her out of his grasp only to be spit out into the unforgiving waters below doomed to drown. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing the pained images to dissolve back into the depths of his turbulent mind. He couldn’t stop the second wave, making him relive the select few memories of the island, showing scene after scene after scene of gory moments. He watched again as Sara died for a second time on the island just after he had found her. He remembered how painful it was to lose her the same way all over again, hand outstretched and eyes pleading for him to save her. To keep her from dying a second time. 

He didn’t know how long he had been stuck in the loop of death his mind had created but it had to be a while, as before he knew it his mother was tapping on his shoulder. His eyes refocused, snapping back into the present. The room was now empty save for him and Moira, and he wondered how long he had really lost touch with reality.

“The meeting’s over, Oliver,” she said gently, hand resting on his shoulder. He stood up abruptly, startling her. 

“I need some air,” he muttered, sweeping past his mother and leaving the building as quickly as possible. 

While he was away, he had discovered exactly who the Smoak family was allying with. Horrible, horrible people, hungry for money and power; ready to shed blood and end lives if necessary to complete their goals. Before his father had killed himself, he had told him to right his wrongs and Oliver planned on doing just that. He just wasn’t entirely sure what his father had meant. Until he figured it out, he would dedicate his time towards killing every single mobster the Smoaks aligned themselves within Star City.

* * *

Queen Consolidated was a family business. Nearly everyone in his family worked there; cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents. Oliver was constantly surrounded by his family members that it sometimes became too much and he often went for walks through the busy streets of his city. Alone. This time proved different.

“Oliver!” 

He could tell who it was before he even turned to see him. 

John Benvolio Diggle, an extended family member, and his best friend. Oliver didn’t respond, only slowing slightly to let his cousin catch up with him. Dig fell into step, sending Oliver a sideways glance as they walked down the street. He didn’t say anything at first.

“You okay?” John asked finally. Oliver sighed. He was tired of everybody asking him that.

“Mhm,” was his thin-lipped reply, head nodding stiffly. He turned sharply into a coffee shop, a weak last-ditch attempt to shake off the older man. He stopped at the end of the line, Dig right behind him. 

“We haven’t talked much since you got back,” John pointed out. 

Oliver got to the front and ordered a cappuccino, handing the barista a five and continued walking. John ordered as well before following his cousin to the booth he had claimed. 

John scooted into the seat across Oliver, staring him down. He tried to avoid Dig’s gaze but faltered.

“What?” he glowered, glaring at him.

“What’s gotten into you lately?” Dig questioned, crossing his arms. 

“I already told you, I’m fine Dig,” he replied, massaging his aching temples. He _really_ just wanted to be alone.

“It doesn’t seem that way,” he pried. “You can talk to me about it-”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oliver interrupted. “Besides, it wasn’t a vacation.”

“There have had to be at least _one_ happy memory-”

“Five years John!” he snapped. “Five years where _nothing good happened!_ ”

His cousin held his hands up in surrender, falling into silence. Oliver glared down at the tabletop, barely muttering a thanks as the barista brought them their coffees. It wasn’t like John to be nosy, and Oliver noticed the change in character. It must’ve meant something, maybe Dig was actually concerned, but Oliver decided to leave it be. He didn’t apologize.

A half an hour passed and they continued to sit in silence. Oliver stewed in frustration, crumbling under the weight of unshared burdens and he eventually caved.

“You were right,” he muttered, catching Dig off guard. “Fine. John, you were right.”

His cousin stayed quiet, silently probing him to continue. 

“I invited a girl on the Gambit.”

“Who?”

“Sara,” Oliver rubbed his face with both hands. “Rosaline. Sara Rosaline.”

* * *

It had to be an hour’s time before Oliver finished venting. Dig had stayed quiet the entire time, allowing his cousin to get the emotional relief he needed. 

“I… I couldn’t save her Dig,” Oliver murmured. “She trusted me and I couldn’t…”

“I’m not sure anything I could say would make you feel any better,” John started slowly. “But just know that it wasn’t entirely your fault. She agreed to come with you after all.”

Oliver nodded, although the sentiment rang empty. They were silent for a few more moments.

“I tell you what. Tommy has been nagging me about this party the Smoak’s are having tonight. It’s a masquerade, so we don’t need to worry about them noticing us,” he suggested. “Maybe you could try to get your mind off of Sara.”

“I don’t feel like bumping elbows with _Smoaks_ ,” Oliver seethed. 

John shrugged. “You don’t have to come, but I still feel like it would be therapeutic.”

“I’m not that type of person anymore,” Oliver bit out stiffly.

“Suit yourself,” Dig sighed, standing up. “The offer still stands, though. Party starts at nine.”

He started walking away but turned one last time. 

“Oh, and Oliver? Quit beating yourself up. You’ve been through hell and you deserve a break.”

With that, John left the bustling cafe, leaving Oliver to steep in his own thoughts. Alone.

* * *

The only reason Oliver was standing in front of a mirror adjusting the ridiculous mask over his eyes was because Tommy had literally come to his doorstep and begged him to come with him, leaving the sleek green mask in his hands after thanking him profusely and promising to pick him up in an hour. The color made him slightly uneasy, making Oliver feel like Tommy knew more than he was letting on but he donned it anyway. The soft feathers made it feel comfortable, not the itchy mess he expected it to be, and he appreciated the lack of frills. He enjoyed the simplicity.

His phone buzzed, Tommy letting him know he was outside, and Oliver straightened his jacket for the millionth time. He was going for his friends. Nothing else.

He sighed as he saw the limousine parked outside the Queen mansion. The driver opened the door, allowing Oliver to slide in next to his best friend; Tommy Mercutio Merlyn. 

“Really? A limo?” he quirked a brow. 

“What other acceptable vehicle is there to roll up to a party in?” he cracked, nudging him with his shoulder. He shook his head when Oliver didn’t react. “You really need to loosen up.”

“Where’s John?” Oliver asked, changing the subject lightly.

“He’ll meet us there.”

It was then when he noticed Tommy’s mask, littered with deep blue sapphires and peacock feathers. “Nice mask.”

“Thanks,” he beamed, happy that his friend had noticed. “I had all of ours custom made. I thought you would like green. Emeralds suit you.”

Oliver nodded carefully, thanking him for putting in the time. The limo was silent before Tommy broke it again. 

“Hey man, I know.”

Oliver stiffened.

“- about Sara Rosaline.”

He relaxed. “Oh.”

“I’m so sorry man,” he apologized, clapping his shoulder lightly. He sighed, drawing away. “Don’t worry, though. Love will come again. It’s a funny little thing, really, the inconsistency of it.”

Oliver let his cousin’s odd words settle in the still car, even as it slowed to a stop in front of the _massive_ mansion. He had never been to the Smoak household, and even in the sheer beauty of seeing it for the first time he already hoped it would be his last.

* * *

The only reason Felicity was standing in front of a mirror adjusting the excessive mask over her face, was because her mother was forcing her to attend her stupid masquerade to meet the man she was probably going to marry. 

“Stop scowling, you’ll get wrinkles,” Laurel teased, moving towards Felicity to help her with the mask.

Felicity let out a chuckle, allowing Laurel to fix the pluming mauve feathers billowing from the mask. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Laurel replied, smiling when she finished. “I think you’re ready. Go kill ‘em.”

Felicity scoffed. “I hope you don’t mean ‘em as in Barry because I am _not_ into that.”

Barry Paris Allen, the son of the wealthy Henry and Nora Allen from Central City. Her parents wanted to marry her off to him to form ties and raise her family’s social status. Felicity wasn’t having it. 

“Oh, come on Felicity!” Laurel sighed. “You need this!”

“Don’t tell me what I need,” Felicity snapped, turning on her friend. “I don’t want to marry him. That’s that.”

She turned back to the mirror, scowl still resting on her features. She smoothed her soft pink skirt, guilt washing over her. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Laurel replied softly. “I get it, I didn’t mean to push you.”

Before Felicity could reply, a knock sounded from her door. Laurel turned to it, almost bulldozed over as Donna threw the door open and rushed at Felicity. 

“Oh, my baby girl,” she sighed, wrapping her daughter up in a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make your fitting this morning, Noah and I were at an important meeting. Apparently, some of the employees at Smoak Tech got into a fistfight with some Queens and-”

“It’s fine, mom,” Felicity interrupted, holding her hand up. “Should we go down now?”

“Actually,” Donna’s face grew serious. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure,” she replied, looking over at Laurel.

“Laurel, could you excuse us for a moment?”

Felicity’s face fell, suddenly self-conscious without her best friend presence. She and her mother had never really been close after her father had founded Smoak Tech, resulting in Donna’s hiring of Laurel to spend time with her daughter. They had been best friends since Felicity was ten and Laurel was thirteen and an inexperienced babysitter. Ten years later and she had stuck around.

Laurel nodded, sending Felicity a sympathetic glance before exiting the room and shutting the door softly.

“Honey, I wanted to talk to you about Barry,” she started. 

“Mom-”

“I know you don’t like the idea,” Donna cut her off. “But I think you’ll really like him. He’s exactly your type and It’ll be beneficial to the family.”

“Mom, I don’t want to marry him,” Felicity protested. “I don’t want to marry _anyone_.”

“I know, I know,” her mom took her hands. “But please give him a chance, okay? 

Felicity sighed, knowing better than to argue. “Fine.”

“Great,” Donna clapped her hands excitedly. “Let's get down there!”

* * *

The music was blaring, bass booming in his ears, but the club-like scene in front of Oliver barely phased him anymore. He sat in the corner of the dark room by himself, sipping a glass of champagne someone had given him at the door and people-watching. Tommy had already gone off to stalk some woman named Laurel and Dig hadn’t arrived yet, so Oliver did what he did best. He disappeared. 

Only a handful of women had tried to get him on the dance floor but he, as politely as he could, declined. He had only come to brood. 

That was until she appeared.

The music died in his ears as his heart fluttered in his chest, momentarily forgetting about the woman he once held close to his heart. The tight top shaped her upper body perfectly, the tiered skirt showing off her legs, not to mention the sliver of skin showing between the two articles of clothing. Her hair fell in loose curls, framing her face in the best way possible, her bright blue eyes gleaming through her deep magenta mask. It was enough to make his mouth water. 

Before his mind could catch up with his thrumming heart, he was up and out of his seat and moving through the crowd at a startling speed, champagne and his woes long forgotten. Something unexplainable just _drew_ him to her and before he could have second thoughts he swept her into his arms as the first slow song of the night began. Her mouth fell open slightly in confusion, but the corners turned up in a slight smile when she noticed he was wearing the same expression.

“I like your mask,” she said sweetly, catching him off guard. 

“W-What?” Oliver was flabbergasted. No woman had ever had this effect on him before. He couldn’t even _remember_ the last time he stuttered in front of anyone before.

“Your mask,” she repeated. “Green suits you well, stranger.”

Oliver regained his composure for a split second. “Yours looks absolutely ravishing as well.”

He smirked at the slight blush that graced her cheeks.

“My name’s Oli-”

He cut himself off, sixth sense tingling. He heard the click before he even saw the gun, grabbing the beauty in his arms and pulling her to the floor with him, hearing the bullet slice past. He didn’t hear the second one over the shouts around him, and this one found its target. The woman in his arms gasped in pain and he glanced down, watching in horror as her pink skirt was rapidly staining darker. 

He acted completely out of instinct. Without missing a beat, he hoisted her into his arms and booked it, sprinting for the door and out into the dark street. He didn’t have a car or his bike with him since Tommy picked him up, so he did the only thing he could; he ran. Oliver wasn’t thinking straight. He barely thought about it when he brought the complete stranger down to the place he had vowed to keep secret from _everyone_. And now she was laying on the makeshift medbay in the foundry. The nameless woman who he had _just met that night_. 

He forgot about the masks, he forgot about Smoaks, the Queens, feuds, grudges; all at that moment, all he cared about was making sure she lived. He administered a light sedative before sterilizing the wound and his mediocre collection of medical supplies. He didn’t know what had come over him. He was filled with an urgency he had never experienced, not even with Sara.

“Ol..” she muttered. He turned towards her in shock. “Oliv..er.”

Her eyes fluttered open for a second, meeting his, both behind masks. It was then when the sedative began taking effect and her eyes rolled back into her head and her lids closed once again. The small interaction shook him, but he pushed it away for the time being. He needed to get the bullet out before it started causing damage. 

Luckily for him, it had stopped bleeding and he was able to pull the cursed piece of lead from her side and clean the puncture before stitching it up and bandaging it. 

It was early in the next morning when he finished and he sat beside her, perplexed. How did she know who he was? The only person Oliver had told about his nightly activities was John, who he had known his entire life. How had this stranger found out? He glanced at her face. She looked almost peaceful, besides the small flecks of blood dotting the lower left half of her cheek. His eyes moved to her pink lips and then quickly to the purple mask still over her eyes. He fought with himself over whether or not he should remove it. 

His hands moved on their own accord, slowly reaching for the ornate accessory and gently lifted it away from her eyes. He jumped back as her face registered in his frazzled mind, dropping her mask on the floor. 

_No. Oh, no, no no._

It was the one woman he couldn’t have, let alone be around. 

It was her. It was Felicity Juliet Smoak.


	2. In Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to confront his suddenly _very_ conflicting feelings, John and Felicity have a heart-to-heart, and Oliver and Diggle's crusade gains a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! The response to chapter one was so positive and I'm so glad that people are already enjoying this!!! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos :D.
> 
> This chapter is meant to be act 2, which is the ever-popular balcony scene, where the famous "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" line was spoken! Since Oliver is literally reeling over the fact that Felicity is a Smoak and convinces himself he has to hate her (slow burn people) I had to improvise a bit. 
> 
> I do have class on weekdays, so updates may be a little slow! I apologize! Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Also sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors, I didn't read it over. I just really wanted to get it out! I didn't want this update to be this short... I feel like it's a bit of a letdown. Would you all prefer longer or more frequent updates? Let me know!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! Feel free to let me know how you felt about it!
> 
> (p.s- Starling City because this takes place in season one-ish)

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie, And young affection gapes to be his heir. That fair for which love groaned for and would die, With tender Juliet matched, is now not fair. Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, Alike bewitchèd by the charm of looks, But to his foe supposed he must complain, And she steal love’s sweet bait from fearful hooks._

Oliver sat as far away from Felicity as was possible in the foundry, holding his head in his hands. He hated himself for how he had held her, how he had _cared_. He hated himself for believing she wasn’t a _Smoak_ at a _Smoak party_. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten everything he stood by that night, all to help a woman he had spoken all but three words with. If anything, he was just plain ashamed.

A few minutes later, Dig let himself into the foundry, slowing down at the sight of the bloodied Felicity on the table and Oliver avoiding her like the plague. 

“What happened here?” he wondered aloud, shooting Oliver an odd look. He looked up, glaring at his cousin.

“She was shot at the party last night and I did the only thing I could do,” Oliver snapped. “She had her mask on. I didn’t know she was a Smoak.”

Diggle quirked a brow. “You know it was a Smoak party, right?”

Oliver just scowled, disregarding his comment. “Dig, she _knows_.”

“Knows what?” John was confused.

“She knows who I am. She knows I’m the Hood.”

Dig opened his mouth to reply, but promptly closed it when his eyes wandered away from Oliver’s face. Oliver turned his head, following Dig’s gaze, and immediately jumped to his feet. 

Felicity was (sort of) sitting upright, clutching at her side, face twisted into a pained expression. Her eyes explored the room, wandering over the racks of arrows and various other weapons before landing on the two men standing by the staircase. Nobody said anything for the first few moments.

“I assume you know who I am,” she said softly, her sweet voice making Oliver’s hair stand on end. “Judging by how far you both are from me.”

“How do you know?” Oliver forced out gruffly, glaring daggers at her small form. 

“Well, you’re going to have to be more specific,” she gritted her teeth as she shifted on the hard table, lowering her still-heeled feet to the concrete floor.

“You knew my name when I was wearing my mask,” he growled. “How did you know who I was?”

“I’ve known for quite a while now, actually,” she replied, nonchalant. “Ever since you’ve fought with my family’s friends. An employee at Smoak Tech tried to babble about you to my parents and I fired him, of course.”

Both men sat and stared at her, confused.

“Well, I couldn’t have him tell my parents,” Felicity regarded them curiously. “They would have you ruined. Possibly sent to prison, which would be unfortunate because what your doing is good and I think it’s pretty cool, but you seriously need better software it’s way too easy to hack and oh my god, Felicity stop. Talking.”

Oliver paused before responding to her babble. “That still doesn’t explain how you know.”

“Well I found out by accident in all honesty,” she explained. “I stumbled across a bullet-ridden laptop in my father’s office. I hacked it, which was surprisingly really easy the software was super old-”

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver growled her name, growing frustrated. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, looking away, trying to hide the blush spreading over her face at the sound of her name coming from his lips. “The laptop had intel on several crimelords and smaller gangs that were doing dirty work for my father. I was horrified at his hidden agenda, repulsed that my own father would get himself mixed up in people like that, but before I put it back something caught my eye.”

Felicity started hobbling over to Oliver and John, though keeping her respective distance. 

“Someone was interfering with them, causing problems. That person was you, or the Hood anyway. I just _had_ to know who you were, so I did some digging and I found out that you had gone missing around the same time the Hood started existing,” she was close enough now that Oliver could see her eyes more clearly, something flipping in his stomach. “When you danced with me at my parent’s party in your green mask, I knew immediately. Green was a dead giveaway, by the way.”

Oliver cursed Tommy. He fell silent, brooding over what she said, but more importantly how she said it. She sounded almost _guilty_ on her father’s behalf but then again, Smoaks were known for their cunning and wit. Se couldn’t be trusted.

“How can I trust your word?” he forced out, ignoring the hurt look on her face. “You’re a _Smoak_.”

“And you’re a Queen,” she fired back. “And here I am trying to help you anyways.”

“Who said anything about helping?” Oliver glared. 

“That’s the reason why I tried to find you,” Felicity reiterated. “I hate what my family is doing and I want to stop them at all costs.”

She regarded them with such determination Oliver felt himself wondering if what she was saying was the truth. 

“Even if it means refusing my family name.”

* * *

“We can’t trust her, John,” Oliver said through his teeth. “She’s a Smoak.”

“I get that Oliver,” his cousin replied. “You’ve said that at least 100 times.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned away, rubbing his face with his palms. 

“I get that every horrible thing that’s happened to you is linked to her family,” John tried to reason with him quietly, knowing Felicity was only across the room. “But you can’t just assume she’s terrible just like the rest of them.”

“What do you want me to do?” Oliver asked in disbelief. “Just, disregard everything I’ve been taught; Everything I’ve worked for _just becuase_ one of them claims to be different?”

“What I’m saying is we give her a chance,” Dig interjected. “She has intel that we desperately need. She can push our crusade further towards our goal than we could without her; Oliver.”

Dig paused as his cousin turned back around to face him. 

“She said she would refuse her own name to help us.”

Oliver glared at the ground, trying to find anything that would advocate for making the Smoak leave, but he found himself becoming partial to the idea. He knew that this was going to end badly. 

He looked up sharply. “Fine.”

John nodded, turning and walking back over to where Felicity was sitting typing things into the computers.

“What the hell are you doing?” Oliver barked, hurrying over to where Felicity had made herself at home. He didn’t realize how close he was standing.

“Your software is _ancient_ ,” she scoffed. “If I’m going to be working with you guys the least I could do is make sure we have state-of-the-art software.”

Oliver twitched at the word ‘we’, frown deepening. He gritted his teeth. “You don’t even know if you’re going to… work with us yet.”

“Well, I mean, you haven’t really _told_ me yet,” she swiveled in, now her, desk chair, sending him a knowing look. “But you guys didn’t exactly whisper.”

Half of him wanted to recoil and roll his eyes but the other half of him melted at her attention. 

He sighed. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Felicity frowned at the computer monitors in front of her, resting her clasped hands on her chin. She understood why Oliver would be hesitant to trust her- the mess between their families was not something either of them could ignore- but why he had to be hostile was beyond her. 

She knew that he had encountered the less cuddly corners of her family but that didn’t mean she had been involved. She had fired the poor guy who was going to rat him out and even come to him promising her aid in their quest. 

“Felicity?” 

The blonde jumped-literally-out of her thoughts, spinning around to face the source of the voice.

“Sorry,” John chuckled. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, pfft,” she scoffed, waving him off. “Please. You didn’t scare me.”

John smiled. “I was just about to head out. Do you need a ride home?”

She hesitated for a second before nodding. She could trust him. “Thank you.”

Dig nodded, letting her grab her things before escorting her to the team van. Felicity climbed into the passenger seat and Dig started the car, passing by the glowing green “Verdant” sign on his way out of the parking lot. 

“Your lair is under Verdant?” she laughed a little, turning towards John. “Honestly, it doesn't surprise me. What is it with superhero billionaires putting their secret hideouts underneath their nightclubs?”

Dig snorted. “It seemed like a good cover. It wouldn’t be suspicious if Oliver was hanging out there all the time since he owned the place.”

Felicity let out an ‘ah’ before turning back to the window. After a beat of silence, Dig spoke again.

“About Oliver.”

Felicity subconsciously felt herself perk up at the sound of his name. 

“Don’t let him get to you. He’s just hurting, that’s all.”

She nodded slowly. “I get that, but he doesn’t need to blame all of my family’s bad choices on me. Just because I carry their name doesn’t mean I walk with their burdens.”

“Well said,” Dig commented. “He’ll get over himself soon enough. Once you trust him, he’ll be soon to follow.”

_But I do trust him_ Felicity bit back. _I trust him and I don’t even know him._

* * *

Oliver didn’t know how long he lied in his bed, waiting for sleep to come. His mind was plagued with the one person he couldn’t think about; Felicity. He couldn’t help the strange pull he felt towards her or his overwhelmingly conflicting feelings but it was already affecting him more than any other woman had, which was saying something with the large amounts of women he had been with in the past. 

He eventually gave up, rolling out of his covers. He opened the door to his balcony, moving out from the doorway into the cool night air. He gripped the railings, breathing in the crisp smell of incoming rain. It had to be well past one in the morning, but he could still hear the busy traffic of a typical Saturday night in Starling City. His city. He tried to think about his father and the heavy weight he had left behind on his shoulders but his thoughts just kept going back to her. He barely knew her and he just felt _drawn_ to her. He felt this inexplainable safety when he was near her, like all of his worries washed away when he was in her presence. He hated it. He loved it. He didn’t know what he was going to do about it. 

He heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. He wanted to punch something. 

Oliver stared off into the distance, coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight; not with the surprisingly vivid images of Felicity’s face pressed into his chest as he tried to save her. He shook his head, clearing the memories from his vision. He sighed again before turning around and heading back inside. Oliver leaned back into his pillow for the second time that night, only this time he felt drowsy.

As he recalled her face for the last time, only one thought crossed his mind. 

This is going to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I for one really like their names. Sara Rosaline has a nice ring to it, yeah? Though Oliver Romeo and Felicity Juliet don't have the same energy... I'll just abstain from using their full names lol. 
> 
> I also disregarded Laurel and Oliver's relationship, I hope you guys understand. I also didn't know if Felicity's and Laurel's age gap is correct but I need them to be a substantial distance apart so the babysitting would make sense!!!


End file.
